Black Dawn
by izioyheffer101
Summary: Rose thought that she would have a little more time with her sister but as it turns out he came earlier than she thought and she has to get him and the crystal to the Black Dawn castle safety before disaster strikes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Night World**

**The main character in this story I do own and the guy that comes in but I do Not own Kisa**

Chapter 1

There was a knock on the door when we were having a really good time together. Although it would be the last we saw each other without anything between us.

And probably the last time Kisa was ever truly happy.

Although she didn't know it at the time.

We were playing the Xbox 360 at the time when the knock came at the door. At first I didn't notice it until Kisa asked me, "Rose, are you going to get the door?"

"What?" I asked as I looked into her gold eyes which were the opposite of my turquoise eyes.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Oh yeah." I said. A wave of sadness washed over me as I realized it was time. _Why!? Why today? Why now?_ I screamed at him in my head even though I knew there was no way he could hear me.

When I looked back down at Kisa I bent down and put my forehead to hers. "Happy 12th birthday sis."

Before she could reply I walked toward the front door and put my hand on the doorknob.

_I'm so sorry Kisa... I'm sorry._

I opened the door and there he stood. He looked confused. His eyes were the color of the green leaves in the sunlight. His auburn hair was highlighted in the sun so it looked like it was red gold and maroon.

_Now to but on the act._

"Hi" I said "Can I help you?"

"What?" He looked startled for a minute and blinked looking around and finally his eyes met mine. "Oh. Yeah I... um... need a drink of water?" He said more like a question. Like he didn't really know why he was actually here.

"Ok come in." I stood aside to let him in. At first he was hesitant then took a deep breath and stepped into the house.

"You have a really nice house." He said looking around.

The house was two stories high and was on the beach at the back. everywhere else the house was surrounded by a huge forest so it was really usually quiet and nobody lived around the area.

"Yeah my par... I mean i bought it" I said. _What the hell is wrong with me. I mean yeah they did but why did i lie about buying the house._ Just as the memories were about to come back after I tried so hard to forget but I was sucked into one of the worst memories of all that happened here at this house...

4 years ago

_"WERE IS THAT BITCH!?" he yelled "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" I heard him crashing everything in the house to the floor looking for Kisa to beat on her again with the metal part of his belt just because she spilled a little water on the floor. _

_Kisa and I were both upstairs in my bedroom with the lights closed but we knew it was only a matter of time before he came up here. And we both knew that I would protect her no matter how hard he hit me. It would hurt like hell but it would heal in a couple minutes. It's a blessing but also a curse that I healed so fast because it sometimes made him angrier or fascinated, but either way he would hit harder and faster. Sometimes it lasted about 5 minutes but this time would last for half an hour._

_Kisa tried to make him stop hitting me and to hit her but it was no use. Once he started he didn't top until he either grew bored or got tired. There was blood everywhere by the time he was done and I was weak from blood loss even though I was no longer cut. _

_When we used to live in the city Kisa and I ran to the police station and told them that we were getting beat so they called our parents and said we were making things up because we wanted to go a vacation and there was no evidence that they ever hit us. A week after that we moved here and it only got_ worse...

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed the story so far but trust me it will get better because I'm really bad at beginnings. **

**Anyway please R&R ;)**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I changed the age of Kisa so now she's 9 years old and Rose is 17 and Tony 19**

**~Previously…~**

I opened the door and there he stood. He looked confused. His eyes were the color of the green leaves in the sunlight. His auburn hair was highlighted in the sun so it looked like it was red gold and maroon.

_Now to but on the act._

"Hi" I said "Can I help you?"

"What?" He looked startled for a minute and blinked looking around and finally his eyes met mine. "Oh. Yeah I... um... need a drink of water?" He said more like a question. Like he didn't really know why he was actually here.

"Ok come in." I stood aside to let him in. At first he was hesitant then took a deep breath and stepped into the house.

The house was two stories high and was on the beach at the back. Everywhere else the house was surrounded by a huge forest so it was really usually quiet and nobody lived around the area.

"Yeah my par... I mean i bought it" I said. _What the hell is wrong with me? I mean yeah they did but why did i lie about buying the house._ Just as the memories were about to come back after I tried so hard to forget but I was sucked into one of the worst memories of all that happened here at this house...

4 years ago

_When we used to live in the city Kisa and I ran to the police station and told them that we were getting beat so they called our parents and said we were making things up because we wanted to go a vacation and there was no evidence that they ever hit us. A week after that we moved here and it only got_ worse...

Present Day

I forced myself out of the memory and looked at him. He was wearing a white T-shirt, black cargo shorts and black converse shoes.

"My name is Rose." I said

"My name's Tony" Tony said. _Tony, huh. At least it's close to his real name. _I thought to myself.

I turned to see Kisa behind me. She looked at me questionably, like she knew something was wrong. I put on my best fake smile at her and put my hand on her head. She just turned 12 and now I would have to leave her.

_She's strong. She'll survive as long as Sn… No! Do NOT think of him. Not now after so many years._

I turned back to face Tony. "This is Kisa"

"Hi" Kisa said waving her hand at him.

"Hi" He replied and nodded at her.

"So I'll get you some water and you could sit on the couch 'til I get back." I said turning and heading toward the kitchen. I went to the cupboard and pulled out a bota bag that had a strap and filled it with water.

I looked at the window at the forest with no other house or people in sight. Just trees and animals. _Do I go with him when he leaves to his cabin or should I go tomorrow?_

I went back to where Kisa and Tony were sitting down and talking to each other about wild animals they've seen in the forest and what their favorite animal was.

"…parrots. They're my favorite kind of birds." Kisa was saying.

"They. They're…" He trailed off when he saw me entering the room.

Kisa turned and ran to me. "Guess what Tony said his favorite animal is"

"Um…"

"A snow leopard." She answered "Kind of like you but your favorite animals are Siberian tigers."

"That's right" I said sitting across from Tony. "Here's your water." I handed the water to him.

"Thanks." He said taking it from my hand. "Ah. It getting late now o I should be getting back to my place." He got up and I walked him to the door. He opened the door and just as I thought he was going to walk away he turned around and put his hand out. At first I just stared at it then shook it.

"Bye Tony." I dropped his hand and took a step back in the house before I would lose control and leave with him.

"Bye Rose." Tony said and finally walked away.

I watched him go into the forest until he disappeared from sight. I could feel the pressure of Kisa's stare on the back of my head. I squeezed my eyes shut while I shut the door with my back still towards her._ She knows._ I took a deep breath._ I'll stay today and go tomorrow_.

I turned and saw tears in her eyes. I took in a sharp breath.

"Kisa. I'm sor…" she cut me off by putting her hand up and shaking her head at me. A sad smile on her face she said "You're leaving tomorrow huh."

"Yeah" I said. She was trying to hold back more tears but they still flowed down her face. I took a step toward her, put my hands on her shoulders and crouched down so I was eye level with her. "Please don't cry." I put my forehead to hers. "Don't cry. I need you to strong."

"We'll see each other right." A sob broke through her.

"Yeah. I'll come and visit you once in a while." I hated lying to her but it was all I could say without crying myself and making her feel worse. Kisa just nodded and hugged me tight. _I'm sorry Kisa._

I let go of her and stood up going into the kitchen with her right behind me. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked her since it would be the last time I would make dinner for her ever again.

"Um." She put a finger to and chin and tilted her head to the side a little. "How about fried chicken and potato salad!" She said putting her hand in the air jumping up and down temporarily forgetting what just happened.

I laughed "Okay Kisa. Calm down." When we finished with dinner we played resident evil 5 trying to kill as many zombies or whatever they were as we could. Around 10'o clock Kisa fell asleep while we were watching Attack on Titan. I carried her to her bedroom and then went to mine and started to pack things that I would need for when I would leave.

In my sack were clothes, two blood bags. and my laptop. I looked around my trying to figure out what I was forgetting. "What is it?" I asked myself. I shook the feeling thinking it wasn't something important and walked over to sit at the window looking at the stars and seeing how many constellations I could find.

"Rosa?" Kisa said shaking me awake.

Startled I looked at Kisa and blinked._ Must've fallen asleep._

"What is it?" I looked over her worried that she somehow got hurt. "Is something wrong?"

"No." she said fidgeting. "It's just that I had a nightmare and I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can." I said getting up "Just let me get changed" once I changed into an oversized t-shirt and mini shorts I went into bed with Kisa.

She was already asleep. I stayed up for a few more minutes and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Night World but I do own Rose and Tony**

* * *

All I can see is black but somehow I knew I was chasing someone.

_But who?_

_Who am I chasing?_

_And where am I running?_

"Kisa!" I yelled. _Kisa?_ _Am I chasing Kisa?_ "Snow! Come back!" Confused I run chasing them with all these questions in my head.

Then I see a bright light. I want to stop running and shield my eyes but I can't. The light fades and I'm suddenly running in a forest. I see Kisa and Snow a couple of feet from me.

"Snow! Kisa! Stop!" I scream. _How does he have her?__ And why isn't she... fighting him?_ I knew whatever the reason. It couldn't be good.

They stopped running and turned to face me. Kisa was holding his hand watching me as I walked closer.

I looked at Snow with his snow white hair blowing in the wind and his ice blue cold eyes. He looked about 20 but I knew he was a lot older. He was smiling that smile that I hated. I looked from Snow to Kisa. Her eyes were full of hatred and disgust that was all directed at me.

"Kisa-" I started

"I hate you." Kisa said simply. I just stared at her trying to process what she just said. " I hate you." She screamed and tried to attack me but Snow held her back.

"Kisa." Snow said with a warning in his voice.

She looked back at him and instead of hatred and disgust like she directed at me she looked at him with love and awe.

" I'm sorry Snow." she said lightly and bowed her head at him "please forgive me"

All he did was chuckle a little and pat her head. She smiled up at him like he was her hero. When she turned to look at me her smile disappeared quickly, her eyes darkening, cold and empty form any emotion but rage. Looking into her eyes was like being in at sea in a horrible storm getting crashed into the cliffs.

It hurt that she looked at me like that but I didn't let it show. I kept my face blank but on the inside I was crying and begging to know why she was looking at him like that and wanting to know what was going on.

"After you left I started to look for you" Kisa said "but I couldn't find you so I went back home." she stopped talking for a moment to see if I had anything to say. When I didn't she continued "After a couple of weeks went by I was so lonely and scared. So, I went to go to the nearest town to see if somebody would take me in. It took about two days to go there and nobody would take me in. When I went back into the forest tired, cold, hungry, and thirsty I thought you would show up like you always do and help me... save me" her voice wavered a little. Like she was trying to hold back tears. "but you never showed up. Snow did. And he turned me into one." At the end she smiled satisfied because she knew that I blamed myself for what happened to her. When everything she said sank in I realized what she just said.

My eyes widened and I took a step back shaking my head.

"You're a... vampire" my voice cracked at the last word. Kisa nodded smiling and Snow started to laugh. "Why?"

My question was directed at Kisa but Snow answered "Because she wanted to" I didn't look away from Kisa.

"I don't believe you" I said desperately wanting him to be wrong.

"I did want to" Kisa said "I'll show you" she extended her two fangs until they were about half an inch long. Before I knew what was happening she was on top of me. She bit my neck and almost tore it off but I didn't try to stop her. I put my hand on her head and did nothing.

That was when I knew it was true.

Kisa is a vampire.

"I'm sorry... Kisa."

Then everything turned black again.

Only this time I wasn't running.

* * *

**If you're confuse sorry but you'll understand by the next chapter ;)**


End file.
